Decode
by WildCrazySexyCool
Summary: Miley has to move from Beverly Hills because her dad left her and her mom and took all their money. she moves from the 09 to 01 and there is where she meats him. Jiley Joley Moe Joe and Miley


**Miley: she walked in to the cafeteria smiling and over to her normal table and sat down "hi guys" she took a sip of her water and looked at them when she didn't hear anyone say hi back. "whats wrong?"**

**TaylorS: she rolled her eyes "No one in this school likes you, and since this is your last day why should we pretend we do?" she spat at her.**

**Miley: she sat up in her bed sweating like a pig "it was just a dream Miley" she looked at the time one hour till the alarm went of the last day at Beverly Hills High School. She sighed and got up from bed. She was going to impress them, making them never forget her. She sat in front of her mirror and started to put on makeup.**

**Joe: he got on the bus and yawned, he sat down in the far back of the bus and closed his eyes, 30 minutes drive everyday just to get to school sucked.**

**Mitchel: he got on and saw Joe, he walked to the back and sat in the seat in front of him "are you ready for tonight?"**

**Joe: he didn't open his eyes "yes Mitch, they are going down tonight, don't you worry I have it covered"**

**Mitchel: he looked forward in the bus "no one can know were in on this together ok?" he said as the bus stopped at a new bus stop and some of Joe´s friends came on. He got up and fast moved to another seat.**

**Demi: she went over to Joes seat and sat down "Morning Dude" she smiled.**

**Joe: he growled "how can you be so awake this early?"**

**Demi: she just kept smiling "oh it's a me thing"**

**Miley: she walked down the stairs and in to the almost empty kitchen, she couldn't believe her dad just left them and took all his money with him. Now they had to move downtown and her mom had to work to jobs. **

**Tish: she smiled to her daughter, she knew she couldn't be happy about moving from Beverly Hills they lived in the 09 sip code and was now about to move to 01. "morning hun, are you ready for last day at your school?" **

**Miley: she tried to put on a real smile for her mom "yes of course, and thanks for not selling my car" she got up from the table and grabbed her cheerleading uniform "I have to deliver this today"**

**Tish: "im so sorry hun" the only reason she hadn't sold Mileys car was because it was her birthday gift and she loved it so much.**

**Miley: she smiled and hugged her mom "its not your fault" she said and walked out the door "see you after school" she said and walked out to her car**

**Joe: he opened his eyes as the bus stopped at the school and he got out. He looked over at Mitchel that was walking over to his friends and then he walked in to the school with Demi. "school sucks" he said as they walked in to class and sat down.**

**Demi: she giggled at Joe and sat down next to him "you always say that" **

**Teacher: he walked in the classroom and looked at the class "So tomorrow we are getting a new student her name is Miley Cyrus and she is moving from Beverly Hills" he said knowing how the class would react.**

**Demi: she rolled her eyes "a new one from 09, arnt there enough already?" she said then opened her book.**

**Mitchel: he walked in to class holding Selenas hand"sorry im late" he said and walked over to his deck and sat down.**

**Teacher: he glared at him a bit he knew he couldn't do anything about him being late. His dad being the principal. "just open your book !" he said annoyed.**

**Joe: he smirked "Yeah Mr. Musso open your book and see if that little brain of yours can get some IQ" **

**Mitchel: he got up from his seat and walked over to joe "you have a problem bitch?"**

**Joe: he got up as well "yeah I have a problem Its you" he said and pushed Mitchel a bit.**

**Teacher: he started to walk up to them.**

**Demi: she got up "Joe cut it out please!"**

**Joe: "Shut up Demi" he said and looked back at Mitchel.**

**The class all looked at them hoping for a fight.**

**Mitchel: he pushed Joe back a bit harder.**

**Joe. He glared at him "touch me one more time and you will never see day light again!" he hissed.**

**Mitchel: "oh yeah?" he said and hit Joe in the face.**

**Joe: he hold his cheek for about 1 second before jumping on Mitchel.**

**Selena: she yelled at Joe "Don't touch him!" **

**Demi: shocked "Joe!"**

**Teacher: he got over there and grabbed the both of them "you two detention!" **

**Mitchel: he looked at the teacher "are you seriously giving me detantion?"**

**Teacher: he gulped a bit. "yes I am, you cant just get in to fights then think you can get away with it! Detention for the both of you after school!" he said and walked back to his deck "Now lets start class!" he said angrily.**

**Miley: she stopped the car and got out, she looked at the beautiful school she was about to leave behind.**

**TaylorS: comes over "Hi girl, how are you?" she asked looking down at her uniform. "have you decided whos going to take your place as captain?" she asked.**

**Miley: she knew Taylor wanted the title more than anyone and that was the reason she didn't want to give it to her "yes I have" she said and started to walk in to the school. People looked at her with sad faces**

**TaylorS: she followed her inside "so when are you going to tell?" she asked curiously.**

**Miley: "when we have cheerleading I will." She smiled and walked in to the classroom.**

**Emily: she ran over to her hand hugged her "im going to miss you so much. We are having sleepover every weekend." She said and wiped a tear away.**

**Miley: she saw it "Em, don't cry, we are going to see etch other all the time." She fake smiled and hugged her again.**

**Emily: she nodded "ok" she said**

**Codey He came up behind Miley and wrapped his arms around her "Hi babe" he said and turned her around.**

**Miley: she looked at her beautiful boyfriend that was also the star football player… of course "Hi" he smiled and leaned up and kissed him.**

**Codey: he kissed her back dragging her a bit closer to himself.**

**Teacher: she came in "you two separate!" she said with a deturmed voice.**

**Miley: she pulled away from Cody and looked at the teacher biting her lip "Sorry mrs. Coldwood." She smiled at her and sat down.**

**Codey: he sat down next to her. And whispered "can we do it today after school before you leave?"**

**Miley: she knew he meant sex and she was so not ready for that. "I don't have time. Me and my mom are leaving right after school" she said looking at him with fake sorry eyes.**

**Codey: he smirked "well we always have lunch" he smiled.**

**Miley: she sighed "I cant Cody, I have to give up my captain spot then" she looked to the front at the teacher.**

**Joe: he walked in to the cafeteria and sat down with Demi, he looked up at his other friends.**

**Ashley: "what happened to you?" she said looking at his cheek a bit swollen up.**

**Demi: she rolled her eyes "he got in a fight with Mitchel… again!" she sighed.**

**Zac: he sat down "good going Joe!" he smiled and high fived him.**

**Demi: she looked at Zac "oh come on, don't encourage him to do it!"**

**Zac: he looked at her "whatever" he said and started eating his food. "so have you guys seen the new girl?"**

**Demi: "no, since she doesn't start before tomorrow dumbass!" she stuck her tough out **

**Zac: he glared a bit at her "she has a webpage nimrod!" he looked at Joe "she totally hot!"**

**Joe: "that's not a shocker shes from Beverly hills a 09er of course shes hot" he said uninterested.**

**Zac: he got up his phone, found the webpage and looked for some pictures "here" he said and gave the phone to Joe.**

**Joe: he took the phone and looked at her, she had brown hair and blue eyes. And her smile. It was so perfect. **

**Demi: she looked at Joe and saw that he was interested in this girl "Joe snap out of it!" she pushed him in the side.**

**Ashley: she giggled "yeah Joe, you have seen one picture of her and your already hooked?"**

**Zac: he chuckled "I bet its because shes new meet, am I right?" he smirked.**

**Joe: he rolled his eyes playing it cool "Yeah right, I was just looking. No big deal"**

**Mitchel: he walked past them glaring at Joe "you are going to get it, just wait!" he said and walked over to his table with all his friends.**

**Ashley: she looked at Joe "what did you do to his face?" she giggled.**

**Zac: "yeah it looked all blue" he chuckled.**

**Joe: he smirked then cept eating his food.**

**Miley: she walked down the hallway to the gym holding on tight to her uniform, you will not cry Miley, you will not cry. An arm took a hold on her and dragged her in to the closet **

**Codey: "hi babe" he said and started to kiss her neck.**

**Miley: she got freaked "Cody stop it!" she tried to push him off.**

**Codey: he just pinned her to the wall "Come on babe, your leaving today and I don't know when I will see you again" he said and started to drag her top up a little.**

**Miley: she was scared now "Cody Please STOP IT!" she cried she used all her strength to push him of her "Do you think I would want my first time to be in a janitor closet? No, and sure as hell not with you anymore!" she said and ran out of the closet and over to the gym.**

**TaylorS: she smiled at her "your late"**

**Emily: she looked at her "Miles, what happened to you?" she looked at her ruffled hair.**

**Miley: she held her tears in "Nothing" she fake smiled "I have to go now after I say whos the captain im leaving. **

**Emily: she looked at her and started to cry "im going to miss you BFF" she said and hugged her again.**

**Miley: she hugged her back and hugged all the others as well. "thank you guys, now the new captain is" she paused and smiled just to make a dramatic scene "Emily" she giggled.**

**Emily: shocked "What… me?" she smiled back and hugged her again.**

**TaylorS: she was pissed, the captain stop was meant for her! "I have to use the bathroom!" she said and walked in to the chancing rooms.**

**Joe: he walked in to the detention room after school seeing Mitchel already sitting there, he smirked at sat down as well. **

**Teacher: "Now you are going to be here for 2 hours, sit still and do some school work, I will be in my office and do some preparing for tomorrow, I will come and check on you!" he said and walked out.**

**Joe. He put his head down at the deck and closed his eyes.**

**Mitchel: he looked over at him "you didn't need to hit me that hard you know!" he said angrily.**

**Joe: he smirked "I know"**

**Mitchel: he looked at the door "So do you have it or what?" he asked.**

**Joe: he sat up again "yes I do, but I wont give it to you before you tell me what your reason is for this. I know I have my reasons, but you?"**

**Mitchel: he smirked "Selena slept with him!" he said and looked forwards again.**

**Joe: he rolled his eyes "why don't you just brake up with her then?" **

**Mitchel: because I hate that son of a bitch for doing it to me, and I am going to get Selena as well trust me!" he said evilly.**

**Joe: he nodded "ok" he found the weed in his pocket and gave it to him. "if you get couth you didn't get it from me, if you want I can make him suffer in another way"**

**Mitchel: "oh this is nothing compared to what I am going to do, this is just the beginning!"**

**Miley: She put her last bag in her car and shut the door. "im going now mom, see you when we get to the house?"**

**Tish: she hugged her "see you there hun" she got in her own car and started to drive.**

**Miley: she got in the car turned on the radio and drove down the street saying goodbye to everything she had ever known.**

**A little later**

**Miley: she stopped the car behind her moms and looked at the little house I front of her, there was almost no paint on the walls.**

**Tish: she came out and gave her a weak smile "come on hun, see your room" she walked back in.**

**Miley: she took a deep breath and walked in, looking around the little living room, on the other side was her mom standing with a door.**

**Tish: she smiled and opened the door "in here"**

**Miley: she gulped and walked over and looked in to the room, in fare.**

**Tish: "I know its not like your old room, but were going to fix it up when I get some money." She smiled**

**Miley: she fake smiled "its great mom, im going to go for a walk" she said and walked out the door and down the street. It was ****dilapidated houses everywhere. She saw a little café in the end of the street she decided to go in. she walked over "Hi can I get a coffee please?" she smiled**

**Zac: looked at her in amazement "sure" Turned around and grabbed … phone and sent a text and turned back around "here you go" gives her the coffee.**

**Miley: she smiled "thanks" she took it and walked over to a table and sat down.**

**Zac: he looked over at her, it had to be Miley the new girl. He looked down at his phone and saw that he got a text back.**

**does it look like a care if the new girl is there? Im coming down when are you done?-**

**zac: he smirked, no sure he wasn't interested at all. He answered. He was done in a half hour so Joe would be down here by then.**

**Miley: she took up a book and started to read it as she drank her coffee. The place was nice, maybe this could be her new hide out? She looked at the sign and sighed they closed in 30 minutes, then she would have to go home.**

**Joe: he walked thru the door and spotted her. She was even more perfect in real life, he went over to Zac. "so whats the plan?"**

**Zac: he smirked "ask her to come with us tonight."**

**Joe: he raised an eyebrow "you want me to ask her to come to the beach with us? You know what is going down there tonight right?" **

**Zac: he srugged "So? She will end up there a day anyway, why don't you just take her, then you can be the big protector and not Mitchel" he said smirking.**

**Joe: he grinned his teeth "fine" he walked over to her table "Hi, your Miley right?" she asked.**

**Miley: she looked up from her book and right in to some chocolate brown eyes "why?" she asked.**

**Joe: he smiled and sat down "im Joe, I think your were going to have classes together.**

**Miley: she smirked "you think or you know?" she teased him.**

**Joe: he chuckled "I know" he looked at her book "what are you reading?"**

**Miley: she rolled her eyes "why don't you just ask me what your friend over there asked you to ask me!" she said looking at Zac.**

**Joe: he was stunned, she was flawless and she didn't have any problems standing up for herself. "ok then, me and Zac over there are going to the beach when he is done at work, it's a big thing at our school, and we where just wondering if you wanted to come?"**

**He smiled his perfect convincing smile at her.**

**Miley: he looked at him then got up "no thanks" she said and walked out.**

**Joe: he sat there stunned, did she just say no to his smile? He shacked his head and got up fast following her out.**

**Miley: she saw him "If I didn't know better I would say you where stalking me" she turned to look at him.**

**Joe: he stopped and smirked "come on, your going to have a great time. You want to make friends right?" knowing every girl felt a treat when it came to friends.**

**Miley: she looked down, she really did need friends, she sighed "fine, but im taking my car so that I can go if I feel like it!" she said.**

**Joe: he smiled "that's great since I don't have a car."**

**Miley: she smirked "I never said you could join" she winked at him and walked back in to the café.**

**Joe: he smirked and followed her back in. "so why did you move here?"**

**Miley: she sat down an looked at him"I was accused of murder, and when I cleared my name I couldn't take living there anymore so my mom and me packed up and left!" she said seriously.**

**Joe: he looked at her, was it a joke? "are you serious?"**

**Miley: she smiled "Maybe" she looked at the time "your friend should be done by now, so what is happening at the beach anyway?" she asked hoping for alcohol.**

**Joe: he smirked "a fight" he said truly.**

**Miley: she raised an eyebrow at him "so you are taking me to the beach to watch a fight?"**

**Joe: he smirked "Maybe"**

**Zac: he came over looking at Miley "Hi im Zac"**

**Miley: she smiled "Miley, so apparently were going to the beach to fight" she giggled and got up.**

**Zac: he looked at Joe "what did you tell her?" he walked out after her.**

**Joe: he smirked "she was being a bitch!"**

**Miley: she turned around as she pressed the unlock button on her car "I can hear you, you know" she opend the door "coming?"**

**Zac: he looked at the car "this is yours?" he said and got in.**

**Joe: he rolled her eyes "once a 09er always a 09er" he got I as well.**

**Miley: she ignored Joe "it was a birthday gift" she smiled and started driving to the beach.**

**Joe: he looked at her "you can just stop here, we have to go the rest of the way" he said.**

**Miley: she parked the car "ok" she got out of the car.**

**Joe: he got out and walked over to Miley "if anything don't hesitate to ask for help" he smirked.**

**Miley: she looked over at him fast "I don't need your help" she said fast then looked back on the road.**

**When they get to the beach**

**Miley: she stopped the car and got out of it. "so where is everyone?" she looked around the empty beach.**

**Zac: he got out as well "its over there" he pointed to the other end of the beach.**

**Joe: "we cant risk the cops to find us" he said and started walking.**

**Miley: she followed, starting to get a bit freaked, what if there was no one ells? What if they broth her here to rape her or kill her? She stopped "I think I will go home now" she said unsure.**

**Joe: he turned to her "are you sure?" he asked looking at her scared face "were not going to hurt you, if that's what you are thinking?"**

**Demi: comes running up to them "Hi dudes" she looks at Miley and smiles "you the new girl right?" **

**Miley: she started to relax a bit now "yeah" she nodded "Miley"**

**Demi: she smiled "Cool, im Demi, are you coming with us to the beach?"**

**Miley: she smiled a bit at the girl, she seemed really cool "yeah that was the plan" she said smiling and they started to walk again. **


End file.
